laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora Reinhold
"My name is Flora... I've been up here for so long..." Flora Reinhold is the tritagonist of the first trilogy of the ''Professor Layton'' series. She is the only child of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold and the late Lady Violet Reinhold, as well as the heiress of the family fortune and St. Mystere. Profile Appearance Flora wears an orange dress and gray knee-high boots. Her hair is always tied back in a pony tail with a red ribbon. She has also worn disguises in Curious Village and Diabolical Box, which do not differ that much from her usual look. Personality Flora is a sweet, curious individual. Unfortunately, this sometimes leads her into trouble, such as her kidnapping by Don Paolo in Diabolical Box. Because she spent so many years in a village populated entirely by robots, she has difficulty relating to new people, and will often either hide from them or overshare details (as shown in Unwound Future). She is devotedly fond of both Professor Layton and Luke, and gets very upset when they go away on investigations without her. It's implied in both Diabolical Box and'' Unwound Future that she has a strong fear of being alone, and Unwound Future in particular gives the impression that she has separation anxiety when she's away from Layton for too long. This is understandable, as he is the only parental figure she has had for many years, and when he goes away without her she worries that he might not come back. Her relationship with Luke is mostly good-natured; they have a great time together at the fair in Dropstone during Diabolical Box'', and he is very angry on both occasions when she gets kidnapped. The scenes in which they rescue her in Unwound Future make it very clear that they love her as much as she loves them. Plot Early Life Flora was very young when her mother, Lady Violet, died from influenza. Bruno built a robotic mirror image of Violet for Flora, but the baron was very distressed at how familliar the robot was to his real wife; so the robot's personality and memory was wiped clean, and a new woman was created: Dahlia, which the baron felt more comfortable with, but scared Flora quite a lot. The young girl spent most of her time playing alone by her mother's grave, so to cheer her up, her father arranged to have an amusement park built just for her. When the baron was told that he was terminally ill, he had Bruno construct the village and villagers of St. Mystere. The robots and Bruno would care for and protect Flora until someone came who was both wise enough to solve all of the puzzles and kind enough to make Flora smile again. The news of his death was withheld for years (not two months, as Professor Layton and Luke initially believed) so that Flora would have grown past childhood when the mystery was solved. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Flora makes a cameo in a bonus picture in ''the Last Specter. This bonus picture shows Flora with Layton, Luke, Clark, Brenda, Arianna and Tony a few years later. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Flora makes a cameo at the beginning of the movie, just as Layton reveals Don Paolo, on Tower Bridge. Professor Layton and the Curious Village When Layton and Luke first come to the wall blocking off the tower, Flora watches them whilst wearing a disguise, but before Layton can ask her any questions, she is frightened away by Don Paolo. She appears once more after Layton and Luke find the key to the tower, telling them not to 'interfere' with its workings, before retreating back up to the top floor. After Layton and Luke reach the top floor of the tower they discover the cottage where Flora resides. Flora removes her diguise and Layton reveals that she is the Golden Apple. Before it can be discussed further, Don Paolo arrives with his flying machine and begins to demolish the tower. Layton and Flora are trapped near the top after debris destroys the staircase. To save them, Layton improvises a glider from objects in the cottage and with lace from Flora's dress. They take off, and crashland to the ground when the glider and Don Paolo's machine collide, damaging both. Flora falls unconcious from the fall, and the villagers crowd around her, waiting for her to wake up. When she does, she hugs the professor, smiling and laughing, which causes an apple shaped birthmark to appear on her neck. Layton, with Flora's indirect help, works out where the baron's fortune is, and heads back to Reinhold Manor with Luke and Flora. Once there, he tells Luke to touch the painting where Flora's birthmark is. This unlocks a hidden door to a room filled with gold. A tape recording of the baron tells Layton to look after Flora and take the treasure. Once so, the robotic residents of St. Mystere will shut down. Layton refuses to make the decision, saying that the gold belong to Flora. She chooses to leave it, and to become Layton's foster daughter. She leaves St. Mystere with him and Luke giving one last farewell to the village as they drive away in Layton's car. Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box Flora secretly accompanies Layton and Luke aboard the Molentary Express, using a disguise so as not to be recognized by the duo. Layton and Luke uncover her true identity, however, after tracking down Babette's dog, which had grown attached to Flora. Layton consents to having Flora travel with the two, much to Luke's relief. In Dropstone Flora is kidnapped by Don Paolo who traps her in a barn and diguises himself as her. When Layton finally realizes that Flora is still in Dropstone, he write in his journal a reminder that they must solve the case quickly and go back to the villageto pick her up. The credits reveal Flora sleeping safely on a haystack as Luke and Layton look on amusedly. Therefore, she is on the train with them when Layton finds out that Dr. Schrader is still alive. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, when Layton and Luke travel back to the present to meet Inspector Chelmey, they encounter Flora in the professor's office. Flora is very distressed that they had left her again and makes them promise to bring her along. However, Layton decides to leave without her as he reasons that it would be too dangerous for her, and that she would eventually understand. Flora follows them back to the clock shop (like Inspector Chelmey and Barton) and goes to Future London with them. The professor constantly frets over Flora's safety for the rest of the game, but she herself is excited of the whole situation. She even has a go at a few puzzles. Flora remains quite brave and calm throughout the twists and turns of the game. Later during the game, when Clive's cover is blown at the Thames Arms, she is kidnapped by him and held in the ventilation room in the fortress. Layton and Luke are eventually able to rescue her and she remains with them until Layton is able to fly everyone down in the modified Laytonmobile. She, Luke, and Bill Hawks stay on the ground with Inspector Chelmey, Barton, and London citizens as Layton goes back for Claire and Clive. Images ''Curious Village'' '' Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.PNG Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.PNG Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora scared of Robot Dahlia.PNG ImagesCAT0YJNL.jpg ImagesCAAPQ3B7.jpg Tumblr lmpv1fkw9I1qdyhy9.png Mystery Woman.jpg Flora-reinhold.jpg Flora3.png Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Flora sleeping in the back of the Laytonmobile..PNG Professor Layton and the Curious Village - (Credits) Flora cooking something inedible...png Flora and Bruno Concept.png '' ''Diabolical Box'' '' FloraIncognito.jpg Flora Reinhold 7.jpg Flora.jpg '' ''Eternal Diva'' Flora reinhold 12695.jpg ''Unwound Future'' EnterChinaTown.jpg Tumblr lfhpuvPELE1qzfe0ko1 400.png ''Last Specter'' LaytonLS3.jpg Miscellaneous Images Flora Getting a Puzzle Right.PNG Flora Reinhold.png Trivia *Flora does not offer any puzzles until the second game; she doesn't solve any until the third. *Flora's white dress is only worn in Curious Village. In the rest of the series, she wears the orange dress. *As shown in the credits of the first and third games, Flora loves to cook, but the results are not appetizing. *Flora is sensitive about her cooking, as shown in the third game where she asks Luke if he loves someone else's sandwich more than hers, to which he doesn't answer. * Flora appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven (which is another different game franchise of Level-5) and appears on a team called the Layton Team but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged.This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton Herzen. de:Flora Reinhold es:Flora Reinhold Category:Eternal Diva Characters